Bothersome House Guests
by Warbird571
Summary: Li Mei just doesn't understand why Kenshi let Ermac stay with them. For Raphael'sSis1 :)


Bothersome House Guests

"What do you mean he's staying with us?"

"I…uh…look, I know Ermac isn't the best person to live with but if you give him a chan-"

"A chance?! Kenshi, you're kidding me, right?"

"Li Mei, please? He's one of my closest friends, and he won't stay for long."

"Fine, do whatever you want. I don't even care." Li Mei replied storming off in a huff.

Exasperated and confused by his girlfriend, Kenshi decided it best to leave her to her own thoughts to let her calm down. Sitting down on the floor of the Outworld hut he and Li Mei were presently living together in. Listing all of the possible ways to make it up to her, Kenshi buried his head in his hands, arriving at the conclusion that relationships are near impossible sometimes…scratch that all the time. _"Honestly how do people survive till marriage?" _ He thought.

Kenshi's reverie was broken by a banging noise on the door. Most probably Ermac, which was why Kenshi could have sworn his heart stopped when Li Mei went to answer it still angry due to him hearing her stomping. The resulting scene led to a virulent and frustrated Li Mei lashing out at the poor unsuspecting telekinetic, leaving him on the foetal position by the now closed door. Kenshi, awaited for the moment he could hear Li Mei's angry feet hammering the floor but she approached him herself scaring him further.

"YOUR FREELOADING MOOCHER ASS FRIEND IS HERE!" She hollered before going into the room she shared with Kenshi.

Kenshi slowly got up and made his way to where he assumed Ermac was. Only his lack of vision prevented him from being able to tell that Ermac was sprawled across the floor. Waving his arms around to find him, a small yelp of 'Down here' clued in Kenshi on where Ermac was.

"I'm so sorry…" His features displaying his guilt, more so as he wasn't wearing his blindfold.

"H-how, can she be so mean!?" He forced out in a what would have been a yell but came out more soft and afraid.

"I told her you were coming. She wasn't too happy…"

"How do you live with her!?" Ermac cried sitting up.

"I ask myself that question everyday."

"We remember back when you were single, we had time for everything. Now it's always, 'Let me ask Li Mei.' Why?"

"Come on, Ermac. She's my girlfriend, I love her and I don't want her to feel neglected. Why are you so against it?"

"We hate her. We really hate her. Just like you she was more bearable when single."

"I'm starting to see eye-to-eye with her on letting you stay…"

"We never thought our best friend would hurt us so much." Ermac pretended to be sad.

"Come on drama queen…or queens. Let's get you settled in."

-W571-

Li Mei was getting prepared for bed having just brushed her hair and changed into her simple sleepwear which consisted of a tank top and pyjamas. Rubbing her eyes and heading to the bed she heard a soft and slow knock on the door. Expecting it to be Kenshi she smirked, knowing he would be dying to apologize and must be feeling guilty. However, she was utterly frustrated when she saw Ermac who had arrived only moments ago.

"Greetings, Li Mei. We-we uh wanted to thank you for letting us stay." Ermac said and blocked his face with his arms to block any kind of attack.

Irritated and upset that it was Ermac and not Kenshi, Li Mei rallied all the strength she had and kicked Ermac where no man should be kicked that hard. Grabbing his injured 'man parts' Ermac fell to the floor in visible pain. Li Mei angrily shut the door looking forward to sleep embracing her.

Elsewhere, Kenshi was visibly afraid at hearing Ermac's yelp of pain. Shuddering slightly he went to take Ermac to the sofa he'd be sleeping on. With Ermac's repeated cries of "She-demon." Ringing in his ears. Normally he'd knock out Ermac or anyone for that matter, but right now he had a tough time disagreeing.

-W571-

Ermac was a ferocious warrior that was created from the souls of the most dangerous and skilled fighters. He was trained to never let fear or pain affect him on any degree in any case. But being in Li Mei and Kenshi's home while he can hear her in the kitchen, cooking, the dilemma of to get up or not was becoming more and more dreadful as he let time pass. That and well the throbbing pain between his legs from last night was making it neigh impossible to get up.

Kenshi was perhaps more fearful of what would happen if he got up. He knew Ermac already took to many blows and it was his turn to man up and face his girlfriend. Finally raising from his spot on the floor Ermac sat up knowing what he was going to so and placed a reassuring hand on Kenshi's arm.

"We'll meet again in the afterlife." Ermac sombrely said.

"Great pep talk."

-W571-

"I'm cooking for myself. You and your boyfriend make your own food." Li Mei spat.

"I didn't come to eat. I came to apologize…" Kenshi ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh, and it only took you like the whole night to realize that, right?"

"I'm sorry, I just thought you needed time to yourself." He kept his head low.

"TIME TO MYSELF!?" She turned to him and yelled.

"Li Mei, why are you so angry? I don't think Ermac staying with us is such a big deal that you practically assault him."

"Ugh, you don't get it…Jus-Just you know what, forget it." She returned to her cooking.

"Then tell me why it bugs you so much."

"BECAUSE…" She yelled and then calmed down slightly. "You didn't think about asking me! You didn't think about how we'll have to deal with his annoying habits! OR how he doesn't know when to leave! I mean I heard Kung Lao literally kicked him out of the White Lotus Society's dojo!"

"Li Mei I didn't know you felt tha-"

"I'm not done. Look Kenshi, if we 're living together you need to realize that what I want matters too now. And, ugh just leave me to my breakfast." She said putting her food on a plate and proceeding to her and Kenshi's room to eat it.

"Li Mei, wait! I know it's unfair the way I didn't ask you about Ermac, but I didn't think you'd be so emotional over it. Look, I promise I'll be more careful about things like this in the future. And if you want, I'll kick out Ermac too, because he snores and has a tendency to pass serious gas at night and he's listening in our conversation now."

"We didn't mean to! We were just lying down on the sofa and your conversation was just within earshot!" Ermac yelled from a distance.

Kenshi genuinely smiled, amused by Ermac's antics and realizing what Li Mei meant when she said Ermac had 'annoying habits' folding his arms and leaning against the wall behind him. Li Mei cracked a smile too but more due to how lovable Kenshi looked smiling as brightly as he was. Her heart filled with warmth she placed her plate down on a nearby table and made her way towards her lover and embraced him in as loving a manner as she could.

"I forgive you Kenshi."

"You two look precious from here!" Ermac yelled again.

"SHUT UP ERMAC!" Both Kenshi and Li Mei responded.

They laughed at Ermac's soft reply of 'We are so misunderstood it depresses us.' Before Li Mei caught Kenshi's lips in a kiss, much to his surprise. Placing his hands on her hips he deepened it. Both pulling away shortly after resting their foreheads against the other's feeling prepared to deal with Ermac's onslaught of not only annoying but unbearable behaviour for the days to come.

**I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooo sorry I can't even express it. I know I have to update SotDQ and I was supposed to post this sooner but I have been thrown with work one after the other. If it's not homework it's an assignment and if not that then a stupid test. Not to mention that I've had to sit for O Level exams. I've done two so far and the next two are on the 21****st**** and 22****nd**** but it's Urdu pfsht who studies for that! (People who want an A you dumbass) … I hate the voice in my head. Anyway, I'm not too sure about this one because I didn't have an idea when I started writing it but hey, RaphaelsSis1 I hope you enjoyed it regardless. If I get any light bulbs in my head I might turn this into a multi-chapter fic with Ermac's retarded antics ruining Li Mei and Kenshi's lives :P **

**I think for those who've read SotDQ that Ermac's character is more like that rather than the games canon. So Raphael'sSis1 I dedicate this little oneshot to you **** and I hope I wrote it out how you wanted and I will repeatedly kick myself for not posting this sooner.**

**Till next time!**

**-Warbird571 Signing out-**


End file.
